poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beware My Power/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. M'Ten: Alien damaged ship, can you hear me in there? There's no cause for alarm. I am Meten of The Green Lantern Corps. Looks like I just have to cut you out friend. Razer: Wrong. I am not a friend, I am rage. I am vengence. I am death! Black Lantern Megatron (PWT): Prepare for destruction! Razer: What are you doing Zox? Zillius Zox: Don't like it? Feel free to complain to Atrocitus. Relax young Razer. Our master's plan includes ample kills. Enough even for you. Razer: At this rate, our task will never end. If we eliminate this one, his Power Ring will simply seek out a replacement Green Lantern. Zillius Zox: Then, we get to kill that one too. Doc Hudson summons a Black Lantern ring and is going to the deceased M'Ten Black Lantern ring: M'Ten of the Green Lantern Corps, rise! Hal Jordan: Yes! Carol Ferris: Let's keep the commentary to vehicle specific, shall we Jordan? Hal Jordan: I was boss. That was me expressing my professional opinion of the prototype's acceleration. Carol Ferris: Someone at the FAA is going to read this transcript Hal, so words might help. Hal Jordan: Of course Carol. My apologies. Plane go fast. Very fast. Plane good. Carol? Are you all right? Carol Ferris: Yeah, we're getting one of our famous Coast City rumblers. You concentrate on flying that billion dollar jet! Hal Jordan: Uh-oh. Carol is not going to be happy. Carol Ferris: Lets worry about liablity later shall we?! And concentrate on the fact that we have a downed pilot! Sounds like you missed me? Hal! Oh thank- I thought you were dead! Are you okay? What happened?! Hal Jordan: I'm fine, I'm fine. When the shockwave from that shaker hit it locked my instruments. There was nothing I could do, I had to eject and Uh! Carol Ferris: That bridge came down an hour ago, and you let me think you were dead all this time?! Hal Jordan: Well, I landed in the desert, I had to hike to the freeway. Carol Ferris: Typical. Hal Jordan: So, you were worried about me. Carol Ferris: You, you're replaceable. That, was a billion dollar fighter jet! Hal Jordan: I'm sorry about what happened to the plane, Carol. But you weren't the only one who was worried. When I saw how big that quake was, well I may be replaceable, but you're not. Carol Ferris: Hal I've told you a dozen times why this will never work. Hal Jordan: Tell me again. Over dinner. Not now, no. Carol Ferris: What is it? Hal Jordan: Eh, it's-, it's the harddrive. I left it in the wreckage, if one of your competitors got a hold of the operating system... Carol Ferris: Go get the drive. Hal Jordan: I'll pick you up after work. I promise! Mind if I ask what this is all about? Appa Ali Apsa: Green Lantern of sector 2814, report immediately to Oa. Priority one. a realm portal opens up at Oa Connor Lacey: Is everyone alright? Wheeljack (G1): I guess so. Hal Jordan: Be it ever so humble, there's no place like Oa. Who are you? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm Connor Lacey. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks and Jinmay. We are the Irelanders. Salaak: Hal Jordan of Earth. Hal Jordan: Salaak, of some planet whose name escapes me at the moment. And Kilowog! Hey, buddy! What's going on? Kilowog: You'll find out soon enough Jordan. Just keep it professional. And definitely don't go looking for me to bail you out this time. Hal Jordan: Did I leave the toilet seat up or something? Alistair Wonderland: Who are they? Kilowog: They're the Guardians of the Universe. Led by Appa Ali Apsa. Appa Ali Apsa: Hal Jordan of Earth, Green Lantern of sector 2814. The viceroy of Demrakk 7 claims that when we assigned you to police crucial peace negotiations you punched him, in the face. Is this true? Hal Jordan: No, sir. I punched the viceroy in the stomach. Then I headbutted him in the face. Sir. The viceroy was a serious dirtbag using diplomatic immunity to cover up his slave trafficking ring. Ganthet: The council should note that Jordans claims have since been proven true by Demrakks authorities. Appa Ali Apsa: That is not the point. This Lantern clearly seems to revel in exceeding his authority, ignoring our orders and making his own- Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds): What's that? Sayd: It is a Green Lantern ring. It is a piece of jewelry that grants the wearer incredible and incomprehensible powers and abilities by harnessing willpower. They are considered by some to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe. Depending on the skill and willp. Kilowog: Oh no. Hal Jordan: We can argue about my conduct later but right now somewhere out there there's a dead Green Lantern. Kilowog: Salaak, whose ring is this? Salaak: Green Lantern M'Ten. Kilowog: Never seen this guy before in my life. Ganthet: Salaak, display Guardian Space. There are 3600 sectors in Guardian Space. For a millenia, we have dispatched our Power Rings to choose a worthy protector of each sector. You are Green Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan: This part we know. Ganthet: Display homeworld of Frontier Lantern M'Ten. Kilowog: Frontier Lantern? Sayd: This is the Guardian Frontier, the very edge of our territory. Ganthet: We have seeded Lanterns there, but they are few and far between. The vast distance makes contact with the Frontier Lanterns sporadic, at best. Kilowog: Then who trains them? Sayd: They receive limited instruction from their rings. That is all. Hal Jordan: What do these light signify? Appa Ali Apsa: These are locations where operatives went offline. Those Power Rings are currently in search of new hosts. Or en route back to Oa. Hal Jordan: It means they're dead. Appa Ali Apsa: That is unfortunate, but accurate. Hal Jordan: And you just sit there, doing nothing? Salaak: You did not even see it fit to inform us about these Lantern deaths? Appa Ali Apsa: There is nothing to be done right now. Flying at top speed you wouldn't reach the frontier for 18 months. We are formulating a plan. Hal Jordan: There are Lanterns dying out there! We need to get out there and stop who ever is targeting them now! Appa Ali Apsa: Let me remind the Green Lantern of Earth that the Guardians are not on trial here. He is. Ganthet: Appa Ali Apsa, it has been an eventful session. Perhaps a period of refreshment is required. Or as our earthman would say; A coffee break. But now, it looks like M'Ten's ring has chosen one of you, Irelanders. Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds): Hey, how did you know who we are? Appa Ali Apsa: We know this because we are the Guardians. And I believe that ring has chosen Connor Lacey of the other Earth. Connor Lacey puts on the ring and becomes the new Green Lantern Hal Jordan: Good call Ganthet. Another minute and I might've said something... Kilowog: Incredibly stupid? Yeah, I think that ship sailed a long time ago Jordan. Hey, this ain't the way to the commissary. Ganthet: Indeed. I thought we might enjoy taking a more scenic route. Windblade (PWT): Look at that. Hal Jordan: What is that? Ganthet: Oh, that! Nothing really. An experimental prototype powered by the green energy itself. Kilowog: Holy crud. The Irelanders: Whoa. Hal Jordan: How fast? Ganthet: Well, the interceptor is potentially the fastest ship ever created by sentient life. Kilowog: Potentially? Ganthet: This prototype is so sophisticated and travels so fast that the nav-computer is an actual artificial intelligence. Kilowog: I know that look Jordan, this isn't one of your earthen jet thingies. Hal Jordan: Look, I'll take her up and work the bugs out. Then we'll fly to the frontier and we'll take care of the Lantern killer. Ganthet: I doubt that will come to pass. It is much too risky. And all Guardians must be in agreement. Some will doubt the very existence of this Lantern killer. Kilowog: Then why show us this? Ganthet: I told you my friends. We're simply taking the scenic route. Zillius Zox: A Green Lantern! Thank Grox, I thought I would perish here! Shyir Rev: Can you put your hand up so I can pull you out? Zillius Zox: A little help would be appriciated... Zarc: You fell for the old trick in the book! Zillius Zox: Not so cocky now are you? Obscurio: The Green Lantern is gone! Razer: Where is he? Courtley Jester: There! Zillius Zox: We split up. And this time, shoot sooner! Jackie Frost: Can we trust you with that, Razer? Magmion: Let's go! Wheeljack (G1): Is this a good idea, Hal? Hal Jordan: Of course, it is. Machine: Identify! Hal Jordan: Ganthet of the Guardians. Machine: Incorrect. Alarm detected. Contacting security. Kilowog: Kinda figured you'd turn up here, hotshots. Just your style. You borrow the ship. Rush into danger. Catch the killer. Save the day. Big heroes. Hal Jordan: You forgot get the girl. There's probably a girl somewhere in this. Don't try to stop us, big guy. Kilowog: Who's trying to stop you? I'm coming with you! Forget anything? Hal Jordan: Okay, you can tag along. Kilowog: I've been saving your butt ever since boot camp No reason to stop now. Wow. Hal Jordan: Look at that. Kilowog: This thing's engine's gigant power battery. Hal Jordan: Wow. She's beautiful. Kilowog and the Irelanders: She? Hal Jordan: She. A ship is always she. Wonder how you fly this baby? Aya: Please define term: Beautiful. Kilowog: That must be the AI nav-computer. Hal Jordan: Hello, Aya. We're your new best friends: Hal and Kilowog. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks and Jinmay. We are the Irelanders. Hal Jordan: We want to learn how to fly you. Kilowog: AI does not spell Aya, it spells Ayee. Springer (G1): Good one, Kilowog. Hal Jordan: But Aya is a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Kilowog: Don't you ever stop? Aya: New designation accepted. Aya. Hal Jordan: Aya, would you like to play a game? Aya: What game? Hal Jordan: This game is called Joyride. Aya: How does one play Joyride? Ganthet: I disagree. The Corps must be told everything we know. Appa Ali Apsa: We know nothing for certain. All we have is a theory. Sayd: Look! Kilowog: Somebody's coming. Chromedome (G1): It's the Guardians! Hal Jordan: Initiate ultra-warp, now! Aya: Ultra-warp protocol requires at least 43 minutes to calculate. Hal Jordan: Aya, listen to me. Kilowog, the Irelanders and I are Green Lanterns. We help people. Right now there's some other Green Lanterns in trouble at the coordinates I gave you. Aya: It is unsafe to bypass protocols. Hal Jordan: Green Lanterns risk their lives to save the lives of others. Aya, please. Appa Ali Apsa: Hm. Aya: Warning! Bypassing protocols has resulted in unstable ultra-warp field. Disintegration imminent. Hull integrity at seven point seven five percent. Hal Jordan: Aya, can you convert to manual controls? Aya: Affirmative. However manual control a vehicle while in ultra-warp Hal Jordan: Do it! Kilowog: How is this better?! Hal Jordan: If I can slow us down I might be able to punch through the ultra-warp conduit without breaking her apart. Kilowog: Wow. Frontier space. Blaze: We made it. Hal Jordan: I wonder what the odds are for me making my dinner with Carol? Kilowog: A billion lightyears from home, and that's what you're thinkin'? You must've really lost it for this girl. Hal Jordan: Uh, no! Raven Queen: Sure you don't. Aya: Attention! I am picking up telemetry from a nearby Power Ring. Kilowog: It's a GL! And Hal, whoever he is, he's alive. Aya: But not for long. He is in a fire fight. And losing. Hal Jordan: Buckle up, people. This is now officially a rescue mission. Connor Lacey: Guys, if we want to defeat these Lantern killers, we gotta get our Green Lantern on. the Irelanders have each put on their Green Lantern ring Zillius Zox: Not bad. In fact I'll graciously allow you to make up for your earlier squeamishness. You can strike the final blow, Razer. Unless of course you are too weak! Lavion: Go on, Razer. Finish him off. Connor Lacey: Not if we have anything to say about it! Zarc: The Irelanders! And they've been turned into Green Lanterns. Hal Jordan: Who are those people? Jessica Herleins: It's Magmion! With Lavion, Obscurio, Magor and all of the Lava Gormiti. Yuya Sakaki: Zarc! Apple White: With Northwind and Jackie Frost! Zillius Zox: Weaklings! Your feeble constructs are crushed beneath the Red Lanterns might! Kilowog: Red Lantern? What the Norx is a Red Lantern?! Hal Jordan: These guys I'm guessing. Let's move! Hardhead (G1): Looks like, these our enemies are helping them! Hal Jordan: Easy, we're the cavalry here to rescue you. Poppy O'Hair: Come on! Hal Jordan: I'm running low. You have enough juice to fly him back? Shyir Rev: A big shot GL from Oa, huh? Maybe I ought to be saving you. Hal Jordan: We'll draw their fire while you get the comedian back to the interceptor. Kilowog: Yeah, I had a feelin' that was comin'. What do you want written on your tombstone? Hal Jordan: "Spent the rest of his long life making sure his ring was charged." Kilowog: Sorry I can't stay and chat. But I've got some Lantern killers to finish of. Shyir Rev: Thank you. Duchess Swan: I never thought you would got help from the Red Lanterns. We're so embarrassed. Thoughtcatcher: Don't be. Lavor: Plenty more help where that came from. Irelanders started to attack, but the black energy blast stopped them Maxwell McGrath: Magister Labrid?! That's you? Steel: Magister Prior Gilhil?! C.Y.T.R.O.: Pierce Wheels?! Lightning McQueen: Doc?! Max Taylor: Delta?! Rex Owen: Charlie?! Zoe Drake: Echo?! Sorrel: Luxray?! C.A. Cupid: The original Ratchet?! Metabee: Windcharger?! Cheetor: Vector Prime?! Sari Sumdac: The animated Prowl?! Arcee (Transformers: Prime): The Prime Cliffjumper?! Windblade (PWT): Mistress of Flame?! Yubel: Megatron of the Prime Wars?! M'Ten appears Maya: That must be M'Ten that died. Zarc: Oh, that's right. You didn't know. Blondie Lockes: What have you done to them?! Jackie Frost: Our mistress has used a special Lantern ring of black to revive the dead. Northwind: Imagine, an entire undead army under our control! Connor Lacey: We'll find a way to turn them to the light. Hal Jordan: Just enough for one last trick. In brightest day and blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light! Kilowog: Easy, hotshot. Think you're pretty clever charging you ring off the engine like that huh? I say you're lucky not to blow your arm off. Hal Jordan: It feels like I did. What about the other? Kilowog: Don't worry about hard case over there. He's gonna be a little sore for the rest of his life. Hal Jordan: Where are our friends, the Irelanders' enemies, Ball and Chain? Kilowog: Your firework display sent them on a little trip. But I got a bad feeling we'll be seeing them again soon. But in the meantime, who knows Maybe we'll be back in time for your date with Carol after all. Hal Jordan: Dinner will have to wait. We're here now, we fight them. We stop them. What ever it takes. How ever long it takes. We stop them. Appa Ali Apsa: Hal Jordan of Earth, soon to be former Green Lantern of sector 2814. You are now charged with treason, grand thef- Hal Jordan: Let's postpone my lynching until I tell you a couple of things. Ganthet: What have you found, Hal Jordan? Hal Jordan: You see these handsome devils? They're the Lantern killers you said didn't exist. Call themselves Red and Black Lanterns. Ring any bells? Sayd: Red and Black Lanterns, are you sure? Holly O'Hair: Yes. We saw them with our own eyes. Appa Ali Apsa: He has concocted this ruse to save himself from a deserved punishment. Kilowog: Respectfully, sir. I got an aching jaw that says they ain't no ruse. Hal Jordan: Their Power Rings fire some sort of red energy tha- Sayd: They have rings?! Powered by what? Hal Jordan: Best guess? A huge desire to mash us all into pulp. Ganthet: Kilowog of Bolovax Vik. What is your recommendation? Kilowog: I say we high tail it back to Oa, cram the interceptor with as many GLs as she'll hold ultra-warp back and kick their red butts until they're black and blue! Sayd: Despite the colorful terminology, a logical course of action. Aya: Sensors have picked up an unmanned probe sweeping the area. Markings match the insignia of the recently encountered hostiles. Hal Jordan: Right. Red Lanterns. Aya, plot intercept course. It's go time. Appa Ali Apsa: Hal Jordan of Earth, do not terminate this communication..! Hal Jordan: Sorry, gotta take this, don't be a stranger. Appa Ali Apsa: This threat may turn out to be nothing more than a few extremists. Sayd: If the truth does come out many will wonder why it isn't recorded in the book of Oa. Ganthet: Because Sayd, the history is written, or unwritten, by the victors. Hal Jordan: Forget about snaring it, just blast it! Aya: Warning! Shield degrading. Kilowog: Hal, break off! Stick to the plan. We go for reinforcements, then come back! Hal Jordan: We can't let this thing give away our position! Kilowog: What position?! We're going home! The Red Lanterns cought you with your pants down back on that rock and you want payback! Direct hit to port ampoules. Shield's degrading to critical. Please do not let that happen again. Get ready to fire when I clear that rock. Peekaboo. Happy? That felt good! A probe tlike that means the Red Lanterns are more than two killers with rings and a symbol. They're organized. Yeah Looks like we can't hog all the fun. Let's hit HQ and load up the boys like we planned. Aya, take us home. Arching ultra-warp drives. Ready in three two one Impel. Are we there yet? Aya, what happened? Overload due to hairline crack in the ultra-warp coil. Most likely caused by last missile hit by enemy probe. For the record, she said most likely Not totally likely. - What does that mean? - It means we're gonna be a little late to Oa. That's okay, I like to make an entrance. Aya, please estimate time for repairs. Calculating. - Ultra-warp ready in nine point two - Nine minutes, no problem! Nine point two one months. Okay Can we form a construct and replace the defective part for the ride home? The construct would have to be an exact copy of the ultra-warp coil mechanism. And it's 56 moving parts to within a 0. 8162 microns tolerance. Can either of you do that? - I make hammers. - Look, maybe it's for the best The Guardians won't deal with the problem like we will. We'll make those Red Lanterns pay. Is he all right? Just a little light headed He's taken a beating. He needs a real doctor, he's not making nine hours, never mind nine months! I was kinda looking forward to seeing Oa. Aya, scan for the nearest inhabited world. Preferably one with a hospital. Don't bother I know my own sector anywhere. We're not far from my home colony. Sounds like a good place to lay low for a while and get you fixed up. You had three Green Lanterns in your grasp, and let them escape?! Perhaps you're not wholly committed to our righteous crusade. I live to serve the mighty Atrocitus, your will is the core of my very being. What good is that to me Zilius Zox if you're not competent to kill a mere three Green Lanterns? It was this child's fault! He's been promoted too quickly, and on false grounds! He pitied them! The destroyers of our system! What do you have to say for yourself Razer? Zox lies. But these Lanterns were different from those we eliminated before. Tougher Better trained How could they know already? - Who my lord? - The Guardians of Oa! If they've sent reinforcements then your failure may jeopardize my plans! No! They must be destroyed! They must die for Shard, all for you and Shard, master! That's right Zilius. Shard is sacred ground. A piece of the remains of our world which the Guardians attempted to erase from the universe. They did not succeed then, and will not today! Look. It seems one of my hunter killer drones found the Green Lantens. Your "hunter killer drone" isn't much on the killer part, is it? The done's attack was a feint. It's actual goal was to plant a tracker which will lead us to them. And then we'll draw out these Guardian lapdogs and destroy them. Wherever they may hide. Don't be such a baby. Very handy to have a doctor for a wife. Medicine is something I picked up because of my husband's second job. She's actually the colony's head geologist. I was an engineer, that was how we met. Beata's the genius who dreamed up using the volcanoes lava as thermal power. So was that your secret identity, engineer? Secret what? That's Hal's hang-up, that thing on his face, it's a mask. He wears it in case some earthling sneaks unto the interceptor, while in space mind you and goes: Aha! The Green Lantern on my planet is Hal Jordan! I'm telling everyone! Haha Talk to me when your planets invents paparazzi and the 24-hour news cycle. Daddy! Wait Who is this giant?1 What have you done with my daughter Amala? I am Amala! Now, now Time for hugs later. Let daddy rest. Bye daddy! This is some place Kinda reminds me of where I grew up Bolovax Vik. I'm sorry. Even here we heard about it's destruction. Your planet was destroyed? I-I never knew Just concentrate on gettin' us out of this mess you made hotshot. Attention! I have found a tracking device on the interceptor's hull and require assistance removing it. Do you think they. . ? Yeah. Pretty sure they do. This colony know enjoys the protection of the Red Lantern Corps. You have been liberated from the tyranny of the Guardians. But their Green Lantern lackeys are here You have one solar hour to bring these war criminals to us or your planet will be vaporized. Those murdering red- We have to turn ourselves over to them. Shyir, no! - We don't have a choice! - These guys are murderers. They're gonna blow up this rock no matter what you do! We do have a choice. We can fight them. And keep fighting, until we can't fight anymore. That thing is a fortress. A frontal attack would be suicide. Hey, if you've got another way, I'm all ears, but we've got to take that thing out! The Earth-Man is right, we must go! Shyir, wait! I have another way! Time's up! Shall I initiate the countdown to detonation? No. Razer will do it. Atrocitus, our cause is right and just But, to kill innocents As I told you master, he's weak! Weak The Guardians and their lapdogs destroyed my homeworld. And Zilius's. And countless others. By making an example of these disloyal few, we save millions later Show weakness now and you doom our people forever. I am not weak. I am not a coward. For the greater good. And vengence! Countdown sequence initiated. You have five minutes to get to minimum safe orbital distance. Knock, knock! Anybody home?! Zox, come! Razer, stay and guard the device. If attacked, do your duty. Soon your ring will be all that's left of you Lantern! Settle down, demented beach ball. I am Atrocitus. Lord and master of the Red Lantern Corps. I am the one who will destroy the Guardians and all they stand for. I am wrath! I am hate! I am righteous vengeance! According to Beata's map, we're right under it. Boy, I hope she is right about this. I'm bakin' here! She's always right. This way! That must be the controlpanel. You think you can disarm it Rev? I'll need a few minute- Die, die, die! Hurry up, Rev! This guy's not playing around! Keep him back, for just a couple of minutes. This is your fault! You Green Lanterns might enjoy destroying worlds. But I do not! I case you haven't been keeping up on current events you guys put this thing here, and pressed the button! You wanna help!? Stop fighting us! I won't listen to your lies. I'll destroy you both! And what, you gonna mass murder them by blowing up the planet!? You know what you're fighting againts, kid. But what are you fighting for?! Dumb kid Where are Shyir? Lets have some good news! Detonation in thirty seconds. This is disappointing. If you're the best the Guardians have, my victory is assured! Master, the bomb is active. We need to move away. Three Two One. Detonate. Detonate. Time to go. I can keep the laser from igniting the plutonium, for a little while anyway. I know what happened to Bolovax Vik. If you had a chance to save your world What would you do? It's been an honor. It's foolish to stay when there's no hope, Green Lantern. Yeah we're dumb that way. But there always hope. I know you're not all bad. Maybe it's time you let others know too. Best get going, son. I can handle this last part myself. It appears you were wrong about Razer. Never have I been so happy to be wrong. I'll have the choir scream his praises at the Rage ceremony. Now that we've eliminated the Lanterns from Oa Soon this galaxy will be ours for the taking. And then the Guardians will pay for what they've done! Kilowog? Rev? They aren't here anymore. Is that the best you can do?! You think that will stop me?! You won't will unless you can do what is necessary. Can you do it? Can you?! Finish it. You'd like that, wouldn't you? But you're not getting of that easy. You'll live with the consequences of what you've done. No! You must kill me! I'm the one responsible for all this death and destruction. I deserve it! Which is why you're going to help make up for it. Coward Are you too weak to take your vengance? Don't push it - You ganna help me with this, hotshot? - Kilowog! I got most of the colonists up before the big bang, but my ring is running low. I believe I can help. What's he doing inside that bubble? Never mind him. You are a sight for sore eyes. You too, Aya. - Thank you. - What about Rev. Did he make it? I hope everyone knows the sacrifice Shyir made. They do. The elders are going to name our new planet after him. Your daddy was very brave, Amala. He saved us all. Is it okay if I still miss him? Yeah. We all will. You know, Shyir really did save them all. He asked me what i'd do if I had another chance of saving my own planet. And thats when it hit me, I'd save the people. At least one of us got it right. Cooling system now functional. Continuing repairs. So, what's next? Next, we find the Red Lanterns. Just how are we gonna stop who knows how many super poweredful Red Lanterns with just the two of us? That's a really good question, Kilowog. Here's another one, what should we do with the one we captured?